Magical Mistletoe
by breathless16
Summary: Hermione finds a sprig of mistletoe and plans to catch Harry and Ginny under it. But what happens when her plan backfires and she's caught with Ron underneath it? RWHG, minor HPGW ONESHOT


This is the first one shot I have ever written, so I hope it works out. I know that some one shots are long and boring, but this will only be semi-long and interesting. Just bare with me if it totally sucks. Here we go.

**Summary**: Hermione, who is staying at the Burrow for Christmas, decides to place a sprig of mistletoe up, hoping to catch Harry and Ginny under it at the Weasley's Christmas Eve party. But what happens when her plan backfires and she finds herself under it with Ron!

-----

Christmas music lightly played through the Burrow as Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were hanging up decorations that Mrs. Weasley had managed to conjure up.

Ginny and Hermione were delicately hanging porcelain ornaments on the ginormous tree. (Yes, I know that's not a word.)

Ron and Harry had managed to get themselves tangled in red and sliver garland near the fireplace and couldn't get out.

The two girls got up and stared at them before they began to laugh hysterically. When Harry and Ron saw this, they began to fume.

"Instead of being complete gits, do you think you could help us out?" Ron practically yelled.

"Calm down," Ginny muttered as she made her way towards Harry. Hermione smiled to herself. She easily saw Harry's eyes light up when Ginny's fingers grazed across his chest.

"HERMIONE! EARTH TO HERMIONE! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND GET ME OUT OF THIS!" someone yelled pulling her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head as Ron peered at her. She grinned guiltily before starting to unwrap the tinsel from around him.

Ron avoided making eye contact with her while she was because he knew he'd blush. He had never had a girl this close to him except his mom, Ginny, and when Fleur kissed him. (I can't remember if that happened in the book, but if it did not, we'll say it did like in the movie)

When they had untangled the boys and hung the garland on the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley came in. "Ginny, do you think you guys could go and hang more garland near the door and on the gutters? It will make it look all more the festive."

When Ginny nodded, Mrs. Weasley reminded them to bundle up since it was cold and snowy out. They all stood up. Hermione dropped the remaining ornaments into the box. When she did, something caught her eye. She smiled to herself as she grabbed it and brought it with her upstairs.

Once she had put her coat, boots and gloves, she made sure Harry and Ginny were nowhere near her room. She stealthily snuck out and made her way to Ron's room. He was standing in front of the mirror posing in his pink and green parka.

She bit her lip to stop from keeling over laughing. "Uh, Ron, I know that doing that is very important to you, but I need to talk to you," she said walking in.

Ron's eye became the size of dinner plates when he realized she had seen him. "…What? What is it?" he said nervous.

She pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. If it was possible, Ron's eyes became even bigger than they had been.

Hermione, not seeing them said, "Do you know what this is?"

"Erm- uh, it's, uh, a very nice, uh, piece of, uh, mistletoe. Why, uh, are you, uh, showing it to me?" he said.

Hermione turned to him. He was bright red. "Why would you ask that? Don't you know why?" she said, playing with him.

"Well- uh- what I mean is- um- it's, well, a very- this is very nice- I, uh, have no idea- what are you laughing at?" Ron said before seeing Hermione laughing so hard she was crying.

"Ron, it's not for you, genius," she said.

Ron quickly deflated. "Who's it for?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Listen. I plan to hang this mistletoe on the door into you den where the tree is. At one point, we'll go into the kitchen. You call Harry over and I'll call Ginny over. Then we stop them under it, and poof, they're under the mistletoe!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Ron smiled at her enthusiasm. "Why are you doing that?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the question. "Are you saying you can't see how much those two like each other? Getting them to kiss is a perfect way to have them admit their feelings. You want your sister to be happy? Then you'll play along with me!" Hermione said switching her tone to angry and grabbing Ron by the collar.

"Okay. We should go out before they suspect something though," he said, almost frightened.

Hermione nodded before letting go. She walked out and down the stairs, leaving Ron to ponder what had just happened. "She is nuts," he muttered to himself before following her.

-----

When Hermione and Ron got outside, they realized that Ginny and Harry really hadn't missed them. Most of the garland was up, but Hermione and Ron helped.

Ginny and Harry stepped back to admire their work. Hermione backed up as Ron began to place the last part up. Just as he was, Harry got an idea.

He slowly crouched down and grabbed a small handful of snow in his hand. Quickly forming a ball and gesturing to Ginny to be quiet, he made a nice snowball. He then used his Quidditch toned arms and threw it straight at Ron. It hit him in the back.

Ron froze and turned around. Harry met his gaze with a bewildered look and quickly pointed to Hermione, who wasn't paying attention.

Ron was angry. He grabbed a pile of snow and rolled it. "Hermione," he called. She turned and was greeted by a snowball to the face.

"Ron!" she shrieked, brushing the snow off her face. She grabbed snow and quickly hurled it at him. It slid down his shirt, causing him to do a little dance around as the frozen water slid down his stomach.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances before shouting "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" and running.

They made a fort and hid behind it. "You guys are a team!" they shouted to Ron and Hermione.

Ron was confused, and did not realize what was going on until Hermione pulled him down. She pulled snow in her arms and made a small blocking.

"Throw something!" she shouted at Ron smiling.

Ron shrugged. "What?"

"Snow, you idiot," she said, making a snowball and launching it towards Harry before it made contact with his hair.

This went on for almost an hour. Ron finally got the hang of it. As he saw the sun beginning to set, he called, "Last one to hit the other team wins!"

Hermione and he ducked down. Since the fort was very small, she was almost on top of him. He could easily feel the warmth from her body.

She quickly looked up. Harry had just thrown a snowball that was headed for her. Ron looked up too and saw the snowball. When it made contact with Hermione's forehead, instead of making the normal _slosh_ noise, it hit her and made a _thwonk _noise as she was thrown backwards.

When Ron saw this, he looked over at the snowball, which was large and managed to stay together. He picked it up, and soon realized in had a large chunk of ice in it. He crawled over to her.

She was sprawled on the ground. Ron could easily make out a bruise forming on he left side of her temple.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked her.

She mumbled something incoherently. Ron quickly motioned for the other two to come over.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"That snowball you threw had a fairly large piece of ice in it. I think she has a concussion," Ron said.

"Nice one, Harry," Ginny teased.

"Hermione, can you stand up?" Ron asked slowly.

Hermione nodded squinting. Ron grabbed her hand and helped her feet. She took one step and next thing you knew she was headed for the ground. Ron grabbed her before she hit it and picked her up.

"Come on. Mom will fix this," he said as he made his way towards the house with Harry and Ginny following him.

As they did, Ginny made a swift hit to Harry's head. Harry turned to her angrily, and all she had to answer with was an innocent smile. They both went in cherry red, and that was not due to the cold either.

-----

Hermione was better as she ran a comb through her hair repeatedly. People were beginning to arrive; Tonks, Lupin, Charlie, Luna and her family, Mr. Weasley's friends from work, Fred and George.

"Hermione, are you coming? The party started 15 minutes ago," Ginny droned from the doorway.

Hermione smiled as she added the finishing touches and applied some lip gloss. "I'm coming Ginny. Sheesh, you have got to be on of the most impatient people I have ever met," she said as she walked out.

As she walked down the stairs, she scanned the doorway to find the mistletoe that no one saw. She had left the task in the hands of Ron, and he had succeeded.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Do you like my brother?"

"No. Why?"

"Does he like you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so. Why!" Hermione asked.

"Because he saw you and it looked as if his eyes were going to roll out of their sockets and onto the ground," Ginny muttered.

Hermione saw him gawking at her. She smiled and blushed embarrassed as she walked into the kitchen with Ginny.

Ron followed her with his eyes. Harry hit him on the arm. "Stop staring," Harry whispered.

Hermione looked amazing. She was wearing an off the shoulder lavender sweater with a black asymmetrical flowy skirt and black ankle boots. Her hair was sleek and pulled in a side ponytail. Ron tried to forget it, but it was imprinted in his mind, especially when she smiled at him. She had a sweet yet sexy smile. Through the whole night, that image was in his thoughts.

Whenever Hermione left the room, Ron watched. Harry began to get impatient. "Tell her you like her," he said when no one else was around.

"What? I don't like her," he said lying.

"Yes, yes you do," Harry said laughing. But Ron wasn't the only one. Harry noticed Hermione watching Ron a large portion of the night. Whenever their eyes met, they blushed and looked away.

As the party began to quiet down and the four of them were the only ones in the den, Hermione said loudly, "Ron, can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

Ron knew this was his cue. "Sure," he said getting up. They walked into the kitchen and stood there.

"Hermione," someone shouted. Hermione walked into the den, wondering if something was wrong. Ron followed.

When she was in the door way, Ginny smiled and shouted "STOP!" The two stopped in surprise.

"Oh my, what a predicament," Ginny said beaming.

Hermione had never been so confused in her life. Ron figured it out. He had looked up. "Crap," he said. "This is not happening," he muttered under his breath.

Hermione looked at him. He pointed up ward. Hermione saw the mistletoe. Her mouth opened widely.

She turned to them. "You two planned this, didn't you? How did you know about the mistletoe?" she said pointing to it.

"It kind of sticks out. And yes, we did plan it. You know the rules. Kiss her, Ron," Harry encouraged.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Well, this is it," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

Ron placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted her face towards his. Their lips met for much longer than they thought. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the broke apart, almost as if it were planned (ha ha), the clock struck midnight.

Ron turned to Hermione smiling. "It's Christmas, Hermione, and you've made mine very merry already," he said.

Hermione blushed immensely before she went to kiss him again. "I have wanted to do that for so long," she murmured silently in his ear.

"Oh, I definitely know how that feels," he said as they kissed again.

Harry, feeling very out going, turned to Ginny slowly. Ginny stared at him peculiarly. "Harry, what is it?" Her answer was a sweet soft kiss on the lips.

So, Hermione's plan backfired, but of course, it was for the best. And everyone in the Burrow had a very Merry Christmas.

-----

Well, I thought that was a nice fluffy story. I want to hear what you think of it, so tell me how my writing was. I do not want to know if I made mistakes. (I learned that the hard way in my other story.) If I made mistake, please refrain from telling me. I want to know how my story was, not it I was correct.

Oh, and I hope no one was insulted because I used Christmas. I am Christian, so it's the holiday I used. It's also in the story, so I used that. But I want to make sure no one was insulted.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY HANUKKAH!

HAPPY KWANZAA!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
